<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centipedes by Stomach_Bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950366">Centipedes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomach_Bunny/pseuds/Stomach_Bunny'>Stomach_Bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Minecraft, Peer Pressure, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vomiting, based off of tommy apparently eatting mud but its bugs, bug eatting, no beta read we die like l'manburg, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomach_Bunny/pseuds/Stomach_Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The centipedes wriggled and wrapped around his fingers and tickled his skin. The offering hand which extended further towards Tubbo, he leaned backward and resisted the urge to puke at the sight of Tommys bug-filled hands."</p><p>Tommy likes eating bugs and gives tubbo a centipede to munch on</p><p>please don't take this seriously, I submitted this for my English class so my teachers knew I was mentally ill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centipedes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The centipedes wriggled and wrapped around his fingers and tickled his skin. The offering hand which extended further towards Tubbo, he leaned backward and resisted the urge to puke at the sight of Tommys bug-filled hands. </p><p>“You have to take at least one!”</p><p> Tommy’s eyes were wide and bright staring into his soul, almost as if creating an inescapable prison of tension. Tubbo backed away from Tommy slowly. He hit a solid wall behind him and pressed his back as close to the wall as he could, trying to turn his head to the side and avert his gaze from the bugs still crawling in Tommy's hands.

 In his mind, he knew that this entire situation could be avoided by simply telling Tommy that he didn’t want to eat the bugs or that he was uncomfortable but the idea of making his friend upset made his entire body physically ache. </p><p>As he turned his head limply back in the direction of Tommy, he was met with sharp eyes and a crooked head. Tommy was hunched over with his hand extended towards Toby still.

 His face was pulled into an innocent smile as if he didn’t see any issue with the consumption of centipedes, or any bugs for that matter. </p><p>“Can you at the very least try one? They taste just like spaghetti or like those bursting boba things in tea!” </p><p>Tubbo tried his best to give a genuine and soft smile but it looked shaky and unsure, however, Tommy didn’t seem to notice and if he did, he didn't say anything as he moved closer towards Tubbo. His extended hand had dripped a bit with the bugs, some overflowing and hitting the concrete.

 Tubbo's eyes followed as said bugs crawled away almost immediately as they hit the<br/>
Ground, his face tried to stay in a positive state but was becoming more and more disgusted with the idea of having to do something he very much didn’t want to. He flicked his eyes back and forth and nodded his head at Tommy. </p><p>“O-okay, but just one and I am not going to chew one of those things.”</p><p>Tommys face beamed as he took his other hand and grabbed a centipede from the pile, he leaned towards Tubbo and placed the bug into his hand. He grabbed the backside of Tubbo's fingers and curled them into a fist.</p><p>Tubbo looked down at his hand and just thought about getting it over with, if he didn’t think about it then this would all be over and he could get things over with. Tubbo gave one last glance at Tommy who simply kept the same bright face.

 He quickly closed his eyes and shoved his hand against his mouth and the centipede fell into his mouth, he quickly swallowed the bug and shook with chills. He could feel his stomach churn and protest at the centipede and the more he thought about it he began to think and think and he couldn't stop himself from making himself sick.

 A wave of absolute nausea washed over him and he began to fall over, his body let go and he puked. His brain was fuzzy and he felt as though he was melting in a puddle on the floor. He moved away from where he had thrown up and looked back at Tommy whose face was concerned but optimistic.</p><p>“Don’t worry, that happens a lot you just have to keep eating bugs and it'll eventually get better”</p><p>Tubbo's face contorted into displeasure, he slowly got up off the concrete and just shook his head at Tommy. </p><p>“I can’t do this Tommy, this is so gross and wrong, I’m going home.”</p><p>Tommy's whole mood seemed to drop in an instance in one simple sentence. His eyes were sunken in and he looked incredibly angry. Tubbo knew Tommy wasn't going to say anything, as he continued to contain himself and walk away from the situation.

 As he removed himself from the situation he felt the sinking feeling of guilt for not only eating a bug but being pressured to do so, he knew that if he had just said no from the start this whole awkward situation could be avoided but that was then and this is now.

 He knows that he has to fix this and he knows he will, he has to apologize and tell Tommy that what he is doing is incredibly wrong and maybe find him some way to get over his weird bug eating habits but right now he needs to take care of himself. </p><p>As he walked home he thought about how things would be okay and that no matter what he was going to be there for Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>